bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Coal
Coal, also known as a Coal Gem, is a type of gem that appears in Bejeweled Twist. It is a cracked and irregularly shaped lump of dark stone that periodically radiates light through its cracks. Similar to basic gem types, Coals can be moved around the game board via the Gem Rotator. However, they cannot be matched. Coals can be cleared from the board only by the effects of Special Gems. Geodes When a Coal is cleared from the game board, it breaks open and releases bright and sparkling particles called geodes that award points. The number of geodes released from a Coal is always random, but it ranges from one to five. During a move, geodes are worth a gradually increasing number of base value points, like so: For example, if two Coals were cleared during a single move and the first Coal releases two geodes while the second Coal releases three, then the base point values for those five geodes would be worth 200, 300, 400, 500 and 600 points respectively, or 2,000 total points for that move. The base point values awarded from geodes are multiplied accordingly by the current Score Multiplier level and the Simultaneous Match Multiplier. The accumulative total of points earned from clearing Coals and the total number of Coals cleared are displayed on the Stats Screen after completing Classic and Blitz games. Appearances Coals are featured in all four game modes in Bejeweled Twist. In Classic mode and Zen mode, Coals first appear during the third level and then they randomly appear throughout the remainder of the game. In Challenge mode, Coals only appear in Coal Mine in which specific objectives that involve clearing Coals are given. In Blitz mode, Coals randomly appear throughout every game. Easter egg There is an Easter egg in Bejeweled Twist that replaces Coals with static heads of Snackers the cat, which is activated by typing SNACKERS while playing. For this to work, there must be at least one Coal present on the game board, and the Gem Rotator must be removed from the board. While the Easter egg is active, placing the mouse cursor over a Snackers head will cause it to emit a purring sound and the mouseover text changes to the following: :SNACKERS :This adorable cat can't be matched, but if you startle it with Flame or Lightning, you'll get an awesome bonus! The Easter egg can be deactivated by repeating the process that enabled it and also by simply exiting the current game mode. This Easter egg only works on the Windows and Mac OS X versions of this game. Trivia *The behavior and concept of Coals were most likely inspired by Rocks that appear in Bejeweled 2, as they both have similar appearances and characteristics. *When the mouse cursor is placed over a Coal, the rock will continuously radiate light. *The notification that appears when a Coal is seen for the first time is the only one in Bejeweled Twist that provides a tutorial screen. This animation is the same one that is featured the How to Play section of the Options menu. **The tutorial screen shows a Coal releasing geodes that award 300 and 600 points respectively, which are different point values than what they actually give. *The Bejeweled Twist README file claims that a Coal can release up to four geodes at once, which is incorrect. Names in other languages Gallery Coal Shine.png|A Coal radiating light. Coal Break.png|A Coal breaking open and releasing geodes. Coal.png|Sprite of a Coal Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Other types of gems Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled Twist